


One Last Trip

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Road Trip, mention of Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi, mention of Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, mention of Yamazaki Sousuke/Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Rei and Nagisa take one final trip to Iwatobi before they move back.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Last Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Quentin!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Rei and Nagisa were packing up for their annual trip to Iwatobi for New Years. The couple normally flies from Tokyo to visit their family and friends. This year they decided to take a road trip to drop off some of their stuff at Rei’s family home since the couple was planning to move back to Iwatobi within the next few months. 

Rei got their car packed up and the two hit the road. Nagisa took fifteen minutes to decide what playlist was appropriate for the trip. He eventually settled on his “Queen Shit” playlist that started blasting “How Many Licks” by Lil Kim. Nagisa was singing along to the song while Rei let out an exasperated sigh.

“Nagisa, I love you, but I still don’t get why you like American music.” Rei said, putting all his concentration on the road in front of him.

“Rin listened to it when he was in Australia and got me hooked on it when he moved back.” Nagisa chirped. “I wonder how he and Sousuke are doing apparently their son is swimming with Makoto and Haru’s son.”

“Oh really? How did you find that out?” 

“Me, Rin, Makoto, and Kisumi have a group chat that we talk about our lives on. Apparently Kisumi and Asahi are in the middle of building a house. Their son threw a fit about not being able to swim with his friends, so they’re moving closer to where everyone else is.”

“Oh fun, I really can’t wait to be back around everyone.” Rei smiled. “Did you pack any snacks?”

“Sure did! I know my Rei-chan so well!” Nagisa rummaged through one of the bags pulling out some melon bread. “There isn’t any tea, but I’ll make you some when we get to Iwatobi.”

“Thanks Nagisa. I’m lucky to have you.” Rei reached a hand over to run his fingers over Nagisa’s knuckles.

“You’re welcome Rei-chan. I really can’t believe the house we’re looking at is down the street from where Mako-chan and Haru-chan live!” Nagisa cheered. “I wonder if they’ll have us babysit.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed. It’ll be like a trial run to see if we want kids of our own.”

“Rei-chan, you might want kids?” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled with hope that his husband might want to have kids with him.

“I’m not sure, but if I do, I’d want them with you.” 

Nagisa couldn’t help squeal with excitement at the prospect of starting a family with Rei. The two lose themselves in conversation until the sound of sirens screeching brings them out of the conversation. 

Rei has never been pulled over before, so he’s slightly terrified. Luckily the cop is not after him and Nagisa, but the car in front of them that was flying down the road. 

“Nagisa I really cannot wait to be back in Iwatobi. It’s so nice and peaceful there.”

“Four more hours Rei. Then we will be in Iwatobi for a week. Then two months before we’re back for good. And my family is going to be out of the house whenever we get back..” 

Rei’s face turned a shade of red Nagisa has never seen before. Even after being together since high school Rei has never gotten used to Nagisa’s flirting.

“Oh and don’t forget We have dinner plans with Makoto and Haru tonight! Makoto’s parents are watching their kids, so they said they have all night so we can party hard!”

“Nagisa we will probably be too tired to stay out too late.” Rei got out only to be answered by a snore. It was one of the things that Rei loved about Nagisa. Nagisa was able to fall asleep as soon as he felt tired. It was also the reason Rei never allowed Nagisa to drive long distances.

They eventually got to the span of the drive that was along the coast which made Rei get reminiscent about all of the time he spent in the water with his husband and all of their friends. They were an hour out from Iwatobi, and Rei decided that it was time to start waking the sleeping Nagisa whose head was slumped on his shoulder. 

“Ahh” Nagisa yawned out. “Rei-chan look at the ocean.” Nagisa’s sleepy state made his excitement sound underwhelming. Rei knew this wasn’t true, mostly because of how much Nagisa has talked about this trip for the last month.

The last hour went by fast, and the couple eventually ended up outside of Nagisa’s house. They decided they would bring in their suitcases, but the stuff they brought for the move could be taken to Rei’s parents’ house later.

After they unpacked their suitcases, Rei and Nagisa reminisced about all of their trips to Iwatobi. Rei knew that the one thing he would miss about Tokyo would be the trips he would take with Nagisa to Iwatobi; however, he was ready to open the next chapter of his life with his husband.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> Come yell with me about gay swimming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
